Vengeful spirit
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: This story is rated M, for strong language and graphic violance..
1. Dead body

MAY 8th, 2018

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN THE EASTERN PACK!

* * *

Inside a large, distorted old building.

A dead body is shown being thrown out a window...

"There problem salved" Jim said, nervously.

"Oh sure, NOBODY, will find him, when he's laying out in the open like that" Terry said sarcasstically.

"Look, I'll dig a hole, later" Jim said back.

"Same way, you said you WEREN'T going to try nothing to 'crazy" Terry sassed.

"Fuck you Terry, your as guilty as I am, don't pretend otherwise" Jim growled.

"Guys, guys, please stop arguing already" said a third wolf, named Ludo. Although they all had red fur, he had light blue eyes, while the two had darker blue eyes.

"But Ludo, Billy is still dead... We still don't know what to do!" Jim said, fear in his voice.

Lodo threw his paw over Jim's mouth.

"Quite! Do you want us getting cart!" He whispered.

* * *

ABIT LATER!

* * *

"I just can't believe they did that" Lilly said, still in tears.

"You can never prodict what people might become sweetheart, it was beound our control" Garth said, still doing all he could, to comfort her.

Garth still couldn't believe it..

Ludo and his gang, were always so jealous of Billy, but the fact they ended up killing him, was so unlike them.

And, WHY did they have to involve him and Lilly in any of it, was what he was also asking himself.

Poor Lilly, still crying, began rubbing his back and burying her head in his chest.

Witch Garth gladly accepted from her.

Garth noticed, Ludo, Jim and Terry were returning down stairs were he and everyone else was.

Ludo motioned everyone members to gather around him.

Witch they all did.

"Alright... Someone has to go bury the body" Ludo said, to nobody particaler.

"I'll do it" said one the others after an awkward silence.

"Good man, Brain... Hurry back" Ludo said to the member, named Brain.

Brain nodded and started on his way.

* * *

LATER!

* * *

It was becoming late at night, plus there was a huge thunderstorm outside.

Lilly told Garth she was really scared, not JUST because of the loud thunder, but she mentioned hearing strange noises.

* * *

Brain had returned inside.

Considering he was just outside, he was soaking wet, all over.

"Alright, finally finished" he told everyone.

Suddenly a loud bit of thunder was heard, but between it, a misterious moan like sound was also heard.

"What the fuck was that?" someone asked, nervously.

"Probably nothing" Ludo convinced everyone, trying to hide, that he to was also nervous.

* * *

**Well... I'll have to end the first chapter here.**

**Sorry if it's abit confusin at this chapter.. This is the first time I ever made this type of story..**

**I might even try explaining more of what happened if I can...**

**Anyway... **

**I want to know if it seems any good so far, so, please leave reviews if you can...**


	2. Sent to hell!

**Here's the next awaited chapter...**

* * *

1:30 am

* * *

GARTH'S POV:

* * *

We were all still inside that old distorted building.

Lilly and I shared a bedroom, poor thing was so bloody scared, she spent the night cuddled up to me.

Not that I minded of corse.

I loved it.

who wouldn't I, her fur is always so soft and warm.

* * *

At one point I felt Lilly nervously shaking me awake.

"What" I groaned barelly awake.

"Did you not hear it!" Lilly cried, fear in her sweet little voice.

"Here what?... Maybe it was just the thunder or something" I said tiredly.

She covered my mouth as she started saying "Wait... Lesson"

We both layed as quite as possible.

I suddenly heard a small moan like sound from downstairs.

"Did you hear it!" Lilly cried, slowly taking her soft paw off my mouth.

"Ya, I heard it" I said.

I saw the poor thing whimper a bit.

I releashed a sigh, and slowly started getting up out of the bed.

"Wait... Where are you going?" Lilly asked nervously.

"I'm checking downstairs, seeing what the noise might of been" I told her.

"But Garth,_ (hides most of herself in the bed blankets_), I'm scared"

I giggled at how cute she looks when she's scared like this.

I went over and gently hugged her. She moaned softly, and must of closed her eyes with a smile, cause I myself certainly did, the soft affection felt so wonderful, for both of us.

"I'll be back up as soon as I can... I promise" I told her softly aa we released our hugs.

"Okay" Lilly said, cutely.

Suddenly we stopped, as we both met each others eyes.

Man, I can't believe I forgotten how beauitful they are, they're like large purple dimands that are always shinning so beautifully.

I can never grow tired seeing them, I would look at them for hours if she'll let me.

She seemed to be rather amazed with my eyes as well.

We clearly were both thinking the same thing because we both quickly leaned towards each other, before we knew it, we were giving each other a long passionate kiss.

I heard her moan a few more times, and felt her rubbing my back softly.

I felt myself moan a few times as well. I always LOVE kissing this girl, her lips are always so soft and warm, just like the rest of her white fur is, and I love it...

But eventually we had to pull away in order to catch our breaths.

"Oh Garth, you sure are one hell of a kisser" Lilly said slyly, witch made me laugh.

"Anyway... Like I said, I'll be back as soon as I can" I said reminding both of us, I was going to check downstairs to look for the carze of the noise we heard.

"Alright... But please hurry" Lilly said nervously.

I nodded with a smile. Then I gave a big kiss on the cheek before heading downstairs.

* * *

NORMAL POV:

* * *

Garth headed downstairs.

Everything seemed normal, no signs of unnatural behavior, or anything like that.

He was about to turn back upstairs, but started to heard bizarre sounds coming from the room, that still has a tv.

* * *

garth went into the room.

The tv had one of those black and white screens on it.

'Funny, that tv was turned off a minute ago' Garth thought.

Lightening flashed, and thunder was heard. Reminding Garth there was still a massaive storm outside.

'Hmmm, maybe the noise Lilly heard was from the tv' Garth thought, staring at the black and white screen.

'If so, better unplug it' he thought, before pulling out the plug towards the tv.

Garth looked at the black screen for a moment, before starting to leave the room.

But as soon as Garth turned around, the tv suddenly turned back towards it's black and white screen, carzing Garth to turn back towards it.

"What the hell" Garth thought outload, as he saw the plug was still pulled out.

"Garth" said a mysterious voice.

"Who's there?" Garth asked, nervously looking around.

Suddenly Garth saw someone appear on the tv screen. "Hello Garth" the figure said spookily.

"Billy!" Garth cried in shock, seeing who it was on the screen.

More thunder was heard from outside, and more flashes of lightening.

"Damn right" Billy said, grinning from the screen.

Garth began getting even MORE shocked, after seeing the 'condition' Billy was in.

His eyes were glowing red and his red fur was even MORE red, as it was also glowing, as if on fire.

"What the fuck happened to you, man!" Garth cried, still with the sound of shock in his voice.

"I'VE BEEN SENT TO HELL!" Billy screamed angrily.

A huge flash of lightening, and extremely loud thunder boom, was heard.

"HELL!.. Why you?" Garth asked nervously.

"I DON'T FUCKIN KNOW, OKAY! But clearly my sins cart up with me... How was I to even realize the 'afterlife' haven't forgottin them" Billy told.

"You... Sins... Since when?" Garth studdled nervously.

"long long time ago... It was man slaughter... I never ment to do it" Billy replied.

"Well, so was YOUR death... Jim never ment to push you, he tripped, and you fell out the window... I saw it myself" Garth said nervously.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT WAS! MY SOUL IS ENDLESSLY SUFFERING THANKS TO THEM!" Billy screamed with violent anger.

Garth was become to frightened to reply.

"You know what I think... I think it's THERE TURN!.. THERE TURN TO BURN IN HELL!.. I WILL KILL THEM ALL! (points at Garth from the screen) and YOUR going to help me do it!" Billy said evily.

"No way man!" Garth cried instantly.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A FUCKIN CHOICE!" Billy screamed angrily.

"Oh yes I do!" Garth cried before running for the door out of the room.

Billy's spirit slammed it shut on Garth, locking it from the inside, trapping Garth in the room.

"No, no, no" Billy said in the background, somewhat teasingly, as Garth's face was shocked when he releazed that was the 'only' way out.

As if having magic used on him, Garth was thrown back infront of the possessed tv screen.

"YOUR MINE NOW BITCH!" Billy cried evilly to Garth. **(ment as a reference to my story, Cannibal WereWolf, witch found on the writers site FIGMENT).**

Suddenly small, green, gas like stuff, went into Garth's body, seemingly by shooting into his nose.

Screaming with of pain, Garth felt his body being taken over.

Until finally his face was looking all scratched up, and his once charming green eyes were replaced by glowing bright red, evil eyes.

Garth was no longer Garth, his soul was trapped inside Billy's soul. Leaving his body as more of a 'puppet'. Translation. Garth, was fully POSSESSED!

Garth/Billy, threw his arms in the air, tilted his head up, closed his eyes. And released a long scream.

But not just any scream, a SCARY, horror movie monster, type scream.

It lasted quite a while, and joining it, a huge flash of lighting brightened the room, followed by a huge thunder, the type of thunder that shakes the entire ground.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys found this as frightening as I tired putting it... Because I worked super duper hard, at making it as scary as I could. **

**Same where go with all the other chapter...**

**Anyway... As always, please leave reviews.**


	3. Attacked!

**5:00 am**

* * *

Back upstairs.

Nobody seemed to have heard all the noises from downstairs. Nobody except poor Lilly who ran into Ludo's room. And had to shake him awake, witch scared Ludo enough to release a small scream. Before seeing who it was.

"Oh man... Lilly... Sweetie... Please, let me sleep" Ludo groaned tiredly.

"But how did you not hear it!" Lilly cried frightenedly.

"Hear what?" Ludo groaned, barely even awake.

"THAT SCREAM! That blood curling, horrible, horrible scream" Lilly cried.

Ludo made no tempt to reply.

"Garth might be in trouble! I didn't the scream till AFTER he checked downstairs!" Lilly cried, nearly in tears even.

After a long silence, Ludo released a large sigh.

"It was probably just a bad dream sweetie... I'm sure 'your' Garth, is just fine" Ludo said.

"But-" Lilly started, but Ludo interupted her.

"I understand your still too young and innocent, to properly recover from the 'accident'... But we are all under pressure.. It only natural that you would have these sorts of dreams" Ludo told her comfortingly.

Suddenly there was loud bang like noises from downstairs. Sounding like someone pounding knives and stuff on the kitchen counter down there.

"What about THAT! Huh!" Lilly said to Ludo, almost as if proving a point.

"Fine... Let's go check it out" he groaned.

"B Both of us" Lilly said frightenedly.

Ludo smiled at her, he even put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Don't be scared sweetheart... I'll protect you, I promise" Ludo said, trying to be all gentleman like.

Lilly giggled abit before saying "Fine... Let's go"

* * *

A BIT LATER!

* * *

The still possessed Garth was shown angrily digging through knives and stuff, grabbing the biggest, sharpest ones, and angrily pounding them on the kitchen counter.

He was doing the same towards ANYTHING that can carze fatel harm to other beings.

All while constantly mumbling to himself about want them all _dead._

Finally Ludo and Lilly appeared in the doorway of the room he was in.

"God damn it Garth!... What's with all the noise!?" Ludo cried grumperly and rubbing his eyes tiredly. All while Lilly stood nervously next to him.

Garth turned towards them, revealing his freaky looking red eyes.

"YOU!" Garth cried, pointing a large Chef Knife menacingly at a confused Ludo.

"We've been waiting for you Ludo!" Garth said to Ludo, still pointing the knife at him, and had a voice that sounded like MANY voices put together.

"Garth what are you talking about?" Ludo asked, abit nervous.

Garth is no longer here bitch! HE'S MY PUPPET KNOW!" Garth said, still using what sounded like 'many' voices.

Lilly and Ludo looked at each other in nervous confusion.

"Garth, are you feeling alright?" Lilly asked.

"Garth is no longer here! It's just me (_pounds fist on the kitchen counter_), BILLY!" The possessed Garth said evilly, yelling the last word as abit of thunder was heard.

"Oh... Fuck" Ludo said frightenedly, as he and Lilly clearly understood what was MENT by that.

Growling like a angry dog. Billy grabbed the Chef knife again and started menacingly walking towards them.

Lilly started running off abit, but Ludo couldn't move.

Before Ludo knew it. The possessed Garth was standing over him, growling like a dog.

"Billy... Please... I'm really sorry" Ludo bagged.

"I don't care, I was sent to hell, AND KNOW IT'S YOUR TURN!" 'Possessed Garth' screamed angrily.

Suddenly Garth used the knife to cut Ludo's throat with a single swing, similar to the motion of getting a paper cut or whatever.

Ludo quickly began to bleed intensely, even when he tired covering it with his hands, and fell to his knees.

"NOW BLEED! BITCH BLEED! BLEED! BITCH BLEED! BLEEEEEEED!" 'Possessed Garth' screamed at him sadistically. **(yes that part is taken from Eminem/Kim).**

Finally Ludo fell to the ground, dead.

Garth turned to Lilly, who was just infront of the staircase. Giving her a 'your next' face.

Lilly screamed and ran up the stairs, with 'possessed Garth' not far behind.

While Lilly was running up the stairs, Garth/Billy was about to grab her, but in self defense, she managed to slap him hard enough, that he fell back abit.

Lilly kept running.

* * *

Lilly made it all the way up the stairs.

Frightenedly she screamed for everyone to get up, it was an emergency.

Suddenly someone aggressively grabbed her.

By the time she realized it was Garth, she was painfully thrown against a wall.

Crazing her to cry in pain, as she felt the back of her head bleeding a little from the impact.

As her sight regained. She saw Garth/Bill slowly but menacingly approching her.

But suddenly he stopped front of her.

"Lilly!?" Garth/Billy he cried in serprise.

Revealing he never actually realized it was her, until this very moment.

"Billy... Please don't kill me... Not after all we've ever been though" Lilly bagged despiritlty.

"I'm sorry Lilly... I've always secretly loved you... But you were STILL involved... THAT GIVES ME NO OTHER COICE!" Garth/Billy cried, and was about to stab the Chef knife into her. But suddenly screamed in pain as a wooden chair was thrown on him, by Terry.

The impact instantly broke the chair.

Garth/Billy growling with anger, picked up his knife and the two ended up dueling each other, as Terry still had two legs from the chair.

Jim and a member named Angus helped poor, frightened Lilly up.

Garth/Billy ended up stabbing his Chef knife in Terry's stomach, crazing Terry to scream in pain.

But with enough strangth left in him Terry managed to kick Garth/Billy, flying in the air abit, and he fell all the way down the stairs, painfully landing on his back.

Everyone checked on Terry, who still had the knife stabbed into him, and was under pain.

"Do you think we might of defeated him?" Jim asked looking down the stairs, Garth/Billy fell from.

"No, but it will give us a few minites to think of something" Terry said, after being helped up.

Terry slowly walked over to Lilly.

"You okay?" he asked her.

Lilly nodded.

Much to Terry's surprise she even kissed his cheek, softly.

"Thanks for saving me like that" Lilly said sweetly.

"N No, p problem" Terry said, blushing from the affaction.

Suddenly they heard Garth/Billy started heading back up the stairs.

* * *

Everyone ran into a empty room with a lockable room.

Using it to prevent Garth/Billy from coming in as well.

This proved fairly easy. As Garth/Billy had a very sore back from falling down those stairs, witch slowed him down abit.

Garth/Billy was violently pounding on the door, from the other side.

"Let me in little pigs! (_more violant pounding against the door_) LET! ME! IN!" Garth/Billy screamed from the other side of the door.

* * *

From the point of view of Garth/Billy he was shown very angry about not being able to get in the door.

Suddenly he noticed a full sized fireaxe laying near him.

* * *

"Where's Ludo?" Terry asked.

"He's... Dead" Lilly said sadly.

"FUCK!" Terry and Jim cried in anger.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Garth/Billy suddenly screamed from the other side of the door, followed by what seemed to be an axe starting to cut through the wooden door.

Everyone began panicking.

Terry saw a window. "QUICK! Everyone through there!" He cried.

"But Terry" One of them started, but Terry interrupted.

"Relax, there's a latter... Not sure why, though" Terry said.

* * *

At this point everyone had slide down the latter except Lilly and Terry.

"Quick, you first" Terry told Lilly.

Lilly nodded.

And started making her way down.

Terry saw that Garth/Billy finally finished chopping through door. And he crawled through the huge hole he made.

Then, using both hands he held the axe over his head, like a caveman with a spear, or whatever.

"Hereeee's BILLY!" he cried almost as if he was enjoying himself.

Terry saw Lilly was only half way down.

"Sorry about this, Lilly" Terry said to himself, before having to push down the latter and close the window. Preventing Garth/Billy from using it.

Lilly fell down, but was cart by the other guys.

"thanks" she said.

* * *

Garth/Billy aggressively grabbed Terry, and throw him against the floor.

"Times up bitch!" he cried, before using his axe to literary, decapitate Terry.

Carzing blood to heavily pore out Terry's headless body.

* * *

Everyone else managed to escape... For now.


	4. Sleep on it

Later that afternoon!

* * *

Lilly, Jim and the other servivals finally stopped running and all began catching their breaths.

"Okay, I think we're safe... Now what fuck is wrong with Garth! And why is he trying to kill all of us, EVEN YOU!" Brian cried to Lilly.

"I already told you... Billy possessed him" Lilly replied, still out of breath.

"But how... Why... It's all so friggin confusing" Brain said.

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY!... All I know is.. Garth went downstairs last night... Before long I hear a large scream like noise, I get Ludo to help me check it out. All we found was a somehow 'possessed' Garth... Who killed Ludo, and would of killed me as we well, if Terry didn'. Save me like that.. And.. I guess you know the rest" Lilly told him.

All six of Ludo's serviving gang members looked at each other frightenedly.

* * *

MEANWHILE!

Garth/Billy containued following the trails of footprints the others all left behind.

He was holding anouther kitchen knife. This time a small but extremely sharp bread knife (the one with all the teeth on it).

He was giving angry sounding, heavy breaths, while walking.

Making him look and sound, like he was constantly becoming angry and inpatient, at nothing in particaler.

His eyes were still glowing demonly red, his face was still scratched up looking, and at this point he had quite abit of blood that covered all over him. His face itself was also scary looking itself.

All together, he looked like a very frightening figure, to ever run into, even more so in a dark alley.

* * *

"What should we do now?" Lilly asked nervously.

"There you guys are" Tony said suddenly.

Witch made Lilly and them all jump with fright.

"You fokes sure are jumpy this evening" Tony said laughing.

No responses.

"Wait... Where's Billy, Ludo, Terry and Garth?" Tony asked.

"Should we tell him?" Lilly whispered to Jim.

"I don't know" Jim admitted, looking at Tony, who was still waiting for an answer.

Suddenly there was an silence between everyone.

After a while. Tony seemed to get bored, and left.

"Tell me later, I guess" he said, before leaving.

"Now what?" Angus asked.

"I don't know, but it's getting very late... Maybe. It's time, we all got some sleep" Jim said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short.. Didn't have as many ideas..**

**But anyway...**

**As always, please leave reviews...**


	5. Brain's fate

LATE THAT NIGHT!

* * *

Lilly was allowed in Tony's place because she was still feeling certain amounts of trauma from all that happened recently. And admited to Tony she was too scared to be by herself tonight (leaving out WHY).

Jim and many of the others felt the same, so they camped outside the den, considering they felt to awkward about sleeping inside it.

Only one who felt comfortable alone was Brain. Who felt safe enough, alone in his den.

* * *

Garth/Billy finally arrived out of the forest and noticed Brian's home, still with a light on.

* * *

Brain suddenly heard small movements from outside his door.

He went to check it out.

All seemed quite and lifeless.

Suddenly Garth/Billy popped into view, (think of it as one of those 'makes you jump' seqences in films).

Garth/Billy punched Brain squared in the face.

And tired stabbing his knife into him, but Brain, managed to push away his arm, with both hands.

* * *

"You think Brian is okay?" one of the members asked Jim.

"Yes Jon, I'm sure he's fine" Jim insisted.

* * *

Brain managed to push Garth/Billy away from him, and used the advantage to run back into his house.

Garth/Billy sprinted after him, and tackled Brian down before he could close and lock his door.

Brain managed to kick Garth/Billy off him, and punched him quickly.

Garth/Billy ended up dropping the knife, with Brain eventually grabbed joining the brief fight between them.

Garth/Billy saw Brain pointing the knife at him, with shaky hands.

"So you want to play THAT game, do ya" Garth/Billy said, grinning evilly.

Garth/Billy tired grabbing him.

Brain managed to cut him a few times, but unable to do any REAL damage, as he was too frightened to think properly.

Eventually Garth/Billy grabbed Brain, and smashed his head against a nearby wall.

Blinding most of Brains vision, as he fell down, barely alive.

He saw Garth/Billy glaring down at him. Then quickly and aggressively throwing his foot down towards Brain's face. Then everything went black.

* * *

"I just can't help worrying" Jon said.

Jim didn't reply.

* * *

**Well, I'm afried this is the second time I have to end with a short chapter..**

**But please leave reviews...**


	6. New hope of luck

THE NEXT DAY!

* * *

_**Lilly's POV:**_

* * *

As comforting as Tony's place was.

I didn't have a very happy sleep, I hardly had ANY sleep actually.

At the particaler moment all I was doing was staring at the roof, nervously thinking things over.

'Is Billy going to find me in here?' I kept asking myself.

I check a nearby clock, it was only 7am, witch didn't serprise me. It felt like that time.

Eventually I decided, maybe I should calm myself down, over at river that seperates the Eastern pack and Western pack, Even NOW when the packs are united, we still have are own seperate parts of the area.

And with that I quietly got myself out of the bed Tony lended to me. And without hoping to wake anyone I started on my way..

* * *

"Lilly?" Jim said, as he noticed me, as I was making my way around.

"Hi... Couldn't sleep... Just heading over to the river that separates us from the Western pack" I quietly told him.

"Why, there?" Jim asked, tiredly.

"I don't know... The spot relaxes me. Even when I do as little as just sit next to the water... I never know why, it just dose, I guess" I admitted quietly.

"I don't know about that sweetie... He's still out there... And, don't take this the wrong way, but your not completely able to fully defend yourself, your too innocent" Jim said, concernedly.

I knew he was right, but I still I replied with "Don't worry, it's only just down that hill" then pointed to the spot up front, where small hill going down from here was shown.

"Fine... But be careful, he could be anywhere.. I.. I mean.. We.. Don't want to lose you like the others" Jim said.

I nodded and said "I will, I promise"

* * *

LATER!

* * *

I was sitting around the river for quite some time now.

Its such a wonderful spot, so peaceful and pretty in my opinion.

At one point I saw someone come from the Western pack's side.

But at least it obviously wasn't Garth/Billy.

I must say, he DID look formilar but I don't remember ever meeting him.

He had dark grey fur, but he deffently wasn't Humphrey, even though his eyes were the same form of blue.

The wolf spotted me.

"Lilly, is that you?" he asked serprisedly.

Well... He clearly knows me, but I STILL don't remember meeting him before.

"I'm sorry... Do I know you?" I asked awkwardly.

"Well, kind of... I'm Connor... The one who brought Humphrey and your sister back, after they were accidentally transferred to Banff" He replied.

"Oh ya, you. Nice to finally meet you" I said happily.

"You as well, Lilly" he replied.

"You know, now that I've had a good look at you, you are actually really really pretty, but you must get that a lot" he added.

"Sometimes" I said giggling from the compliment.

"By the way, I hear, Kate allowed to join our family, basically" I said.

"Ya... It's good to finally have one... I've had such a hard life, ever since I witnessed my REAL family die, when I was a cub... It's nice to start over, be happy finally" he said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I never knew that" I said softly.

"Don't worry about it" He said.

* * *

At one point Jim approached the spot as well.

"Oh there you are" he said to me.

"What is it Jim?" I asked.

"You've been gone a long time, I was afried 'he' might of got you" Jim said.

"Who?" Connor asked, having still been at the other spot.

Jim and I ignored him for the moment.

"Well, don't worry, I'll be up in a bit" I said.

Jim nodded and went back up the hill.

I saw Connor saw jump over the small river, seperating the sides of the packs.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" he asked.

I released a big sigh. And told him about the whole experience we are going though.

"Oh my good fuckin God!... So this this shit CAN happen, just like that movie I saw, last week" Connor cried in shock.

"Movie?" I asked in confusin.

"ya, I watched Exorcist... You know, with the little girl, the head spin, the use of the bilbe and all that" Connor said.

"You mean the one from 1973?" I asked.

"I like the old films sometimes" Connor admitted.

An idea came to me.

"Do... Do you know anyway to help us, do you know anything about Exorcisms?" I asked.

"Exorcisms... I hardly even 'understand' the bilbo, and I differently don't own one of my own... Supernational studies and beliefs is more of Humphrey's thing... HE might be able to proferm it, but not me" Connor admitted.

"Great... Maybe we can encourage him to help us" I said excitedly.

"That would be a perfect plan, but, Humphrey and his friends still won't be back till next month... I could of gone too, but Mandy isn't feeling well, and I promised to keep company for her, and help her get better" Connor replied.

"Crap" I groaned, losing most forms of hope.

"I wish I could help... But what would I be able to do" Connor admitted.

I didn't reply.

"All I can do, is give you this" Connor said, taking something out of his pocket.

It seemed to be small cross necklase.

He gently put it around my neck.

"I never wear it anyway... Hopfully it'll help protect you or something" Connor said softly.

All I could do was smile in response.

"Anyway, I should return to Mandy" Connor said.

"Okay" I said shyly.

He then ended up giving me a gentle and comforting hug, before he started leaving.

I took a look at the necklace he gave me, and released a sigh.

* * *

**End of chapter, please leave reviews :)**


	7. News of Brian

MUCH LATER!

* * *

Lilly returned to Jim and the rest of them.

"There you are sweetie... We were getting worried" Jim said to her.

"Sorry, I, lost track of time" Lilly replied.

"Well, its just good your alive... I mean, did you hear about Brain" Jim replied.

"No, what happened?" Lilly asked.

"Billy got him" Jon answered for Jim.

"Figured as much" Lilly said, sadly.

After sudden silence.

"He could be ANYWHERE!.. We need to stick together. We don't want be taken one by one, like in those 'cheesy' horror films" Jim said, witch made Lilly and a lot of the others giggle at the last part he said.

* * *

Brain's body was thrown into a large bush.

"There, at least now, that part is over with... Now to find the rest of those bastards" Garth/Billy said smiling evilly.

* * *

Lilly pulled out the necklase she was still wearing from when Connor gave it to her.

It was one of those small gold ones, with Jesus shown on the cross.**  
**

She released a sigh.

"Lilly, is something wrong?"

Lilly looked over and saw Jim, looking abit concerned for her.

"Yes, I'm fine" Lilly replied, hiding the necklase back in her shirt.

"What was that?" Jim asked.

"What?"

"That necklase or whatever it was?" Jim asked.

"Ohh, that" Lilly said, taking it out again, and taking a quick look at it again.

"Let me see" Jim said, walking up closer, he gently held the necklase in his hand looking at it, while it was still around Lilly's neck.

"It was recently given to me by Connor" Lilly told him.

"Connor... Oh ya, I saw you talking to him, I forgot about that" Jim replied.

Lilly gave a grin before saying "Yes, after you left, I ended up confessing our situation to him, and well, he ended giving me this, saying it might bring us luck or a small bit of defense against 'possessed Garth"?

Jim laughed abit. "I thought all this, superstition beliefs was Humphrey's thing, not Connor's... Then again, Connor dose like watching those really old horror movie" he said.

"How do you know that, anyway?" Lilly asked.

Jim let go of her necklase and took a step back again.

"I'm friends with Mandy, and she often tells me how much he LOVES the old films... Why? Who knows" Jim said giggling.

"I never met her" Lilly admitted.

"She's wonderful.. She's beautitful, big hearted, fun spirited, friendly, all things good in girls... Just like you, actually" Jim said.

"Aaawwww" Lilly said, blushing abit.

"Jim! Lilly!" Jon called out.

Ya, Jon, what do you need?" Jim called back.

Jon came and approached the other two.

"Just wondering, what we should probably do today?" Jon asked.

"Hmmmm, no idea... But I'll think of something, don't worry" Jim admitted.

**Sorry chapter was short, these small bit of ideas, was all I had..**


	8. Getting answers

**A FEW DAYS LATER!**

* * *

Garth/Billy was making his way around the area, once more holding the bread knife he had from before.

He made his way up a small grass hill.

"You!" he said to seemingly random person who was also on the small hill..

"Garth? Why the hell do you look so... Murderious?" the person said, obviously unaware that Garth is now a murderious, possessed, puppet like figure for Billy's, now turned, psychopathic, spirit.

"That dosen't matter right now Alexi, just tell me where Lilly, Jim and the rest of them are!" Garth/Billy replied, obviously revealing the other person's name.

"Billy?" Alexi asked nervously, noticing how it was actually Billy's deep voice doing the talking, instead of Garth's regular calmer voice.

"Alright you cart us... I possessed Garth... But again, that dosen't matter... Now, WHERE! THE FUCK! ARE THEY!" Garth/Billy screamed to the scared, light grey, wolf.

"I swear, I don't know" Alexi pleaded.

"BULLSHIT!" Garth/Billy screamed, before punching Alexi extremely hard on the left cheek, breaking most of his jaw, and carzing Alexi to fall onto the ground in pain.

"Your only making this harder on yourself" Garth/Billy said evilly.

"Look I-

But before Alexi even got to finished, Garth/Billy kicked against his spine almost snapping it.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Garth/Billy screamed agressively, the noise of his volume made birds fly away in the distance.

Alexi didn't answer, he slowly stood back up.

Garth/Billy got even MORE pissed at him. And kicked him into the air.

Alexi fell all the way down the hill.

From bellow, two people, Tom and Adam where walking by when they suddenly they saw Alexi land in front of them, landing painfully on his neck, and ending up dead from it as a snap sound was heard from his neck.

Then the two saw Garth/Billy run down, but look disappointed to see Alexi dead. "Damn it, I was still needing answers from him" he groaned.

However it was from there Garth/Billy saw the other two, and grinned evilly.

"Hello boys" Garth/Billy evilly greeted them, pointing the bread knife at them, menacingly.

"WHOA! Garth!.. Come on!.. Don't do anything, to drastic, man!" Adam said, scared by the fact, Garth/Billy has a weapon.

"Just answer one question, and maybe, just maybe, I'll spare you" Garth/Billy said with a evil grin on his face.

"What is it?" Tom asked nervously.

"Where is Jim and the rest of Ludo's gang, WHERE ARE THEY!" Garth/Billy screamed.

"Isn't Lilly with them" Adam thought outloud.

"Yes, I need ALL of them" Garth/Billy replied.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKIN BUSINESS! JUST TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!" Garth/Billy cried angrily.

"We... We don't know" Tom said nervously.

Garth/Billy violantly grabbed Tom by the shirt, screaming "DON'T LIE TO ME!"

Of corse, Garth, being possessed and all, had a very frightening face._ (almost like the one on this my cover of this very story)._

"Alright, alright... They are around the area the two us just came from, just follow our footprints" Tom said out of fear for his life.

Garth/Billy gave a evil looking smile, "thank you" he said a voice that would actually be charming, if not used so evilly.

"Are you going to let us go now?" Adam asked.

Garth/Billy sighed, he pushed Tom to Adam's position, where Adam catched him.

"hurry up, both of you, before I change my mind" Garth/Billy told them.

Without a second thought about it, Tom and Adam both ran off as quickly as they could.

Garth/Billy started following the footprints like Tom said to.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Please leave reviews..**


	9. Spiecal bond

Its been several hours since then.

Lilly, Jim and the rest of them were still sticking all together like Jim said would be the best plan joining the current situation.

The area they were in was abit away from the rest of pack. From bellow they saw the forest they had to escape from, back when it all started.

"Wow... There it is... That is where it all started" Jon said, looking down at it.

"Well technically-

"Shut up Angus!" Jon cried.

Angus had much lighter coated red fur thm most other eastern wolves, and his eyes were brown and similar to Kate's, even though he's a boy.

"And there they go again" Jim said, teasing the way Jon and Angus are ALWAYS arguing about these things.

"I'm sorry what" Lilly asked, having been lost in thought.

"Nothing" Jim said giggling.

Jim then looked over at her, she was looking around, still seeming to be thinking things over.

"Ummm... Lilly?" Jim asked, abit more nervous than usual.

"Yes?" she replied, though not completely turning towards him.

"Is... Is it possible... You would ever go out with someone like me?" Jim asked, still abit more nervous then he usually is around her.

This carzed Lilly to turn to him with clear serprise on her face, "You two!" She cried.

"What are you talking about?" Jim asked.

"Well... Back joining that insane night, when Garth first became possessed. Billy, before stabbing me if Terry didn't come... Mentioned always secretly loving me... I don't know why... I didn't even talk to him very much over the years" Lilly replied.

"Well... In that case, I suppose, yes, me too... But only recently" Jim replied.

"Really?" Lilly asked sounding surprised.

"Yes, and besides, this isn't just any, only care about doing 'dirty' things, puppy crush, like I'm pretty sure Billy's was... It's more than that.. I mean.. Well, I got so close to you joining all we've been though, and I wish to always make you happy, always... You've become so spiecal to me" Jim admitted.

Lilly never heard such a beautiful thing in quite a while.. She hugged him softly saying "Oh, that's so sweet".

She then released from it, before nervously admitting to not completely feeling the same way.

Jim didn't give a answer, just sighed sadly.

"Hey... _(wraps her arm around him), _maybe its better off, us just being friends" Lilly replied softly and sweetly.

"I suppose" Jim said trying to cheer up.

Lilly softly kissed him on the cheek, and gently rubbed her head on him comfortingly.

"Jim, Lilly, sorry to interrupt but I think Garth/Billy might be on his way here" anouther member said nervously.

"What... How do you know, Allen?" Jim asked, gently motioning Lilly to release from her hug.

"Because! I can see glimpses of him!" Allen cried pointing at the road towards the area.

And sure enouth a spooky looking red furred wolf, was seen from the far end.

"Shit! We got to find a way out of this... Maybe we should keep following the road" Jim replied.

Everyone quickly agreed.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Please leave reviews.**


	10. Ambushed!

Lilly and the gang containued running down the rest of the road.

Garth/Billy was approaching closer and closer. He was NEVER seeming to run out of energy.

At one point, Jon accidentally tripped. And Garth/Billy approched him, put his foot on Jon's spine area, while grabbing Jon's arm with both hands and ripped hid arm straight off, carzing Jon to scream in pain, before he was beat to death with his own ripped off arm. **(Gears of War 3, reference).**

After Jon was dead, Garth/Billy than containued chasing the others.

* * *

"Fuck! A dead end!" Angus cried. Seeing the road they were following, lead to literary nothing.

"You guys are mine now!" Garth/Billy said, after catching up to them, holding out the bread knife.

Before anyone knew it Garth/Billu was already running up to them menacingly.

Everyone panicked and started running in different directions, one guy in the middle was unable to move, and Garth/Billy stabbed his bread knife into the guys gut, then ripped it back out, watched the guy fall down lifeless, than containued attacking.

Anouther guy was also killed when Garth/Billy stabbed him though the back, and the blade was shown sticking out though his chest area.

A third guy had Garth/Billy slice his knife at the man's throat, like he did Ludo, Garth/Billy watched him chock on his blood, then fall dead.

"HAVING FUN YET!?" Garth/Billy screamed out, to nobody in particaler.

Everybody else containued running in separate directions, not even having time to think properly.

However, many of the members tempted to fight back. Though for many of them, their effects were worthless.

One guy eventually managed to push Garth/Billy to the ground though, in witch he dropped the knife.

Only for Adam to pick it up, and considering luck seemed on his side. Adam managed to stabe Garth/Billy wait into the stomach, witch made Garth/Billy scream and bend over in seeming pain.

Seeing, if this may finally be the end of it all, everyone who was still alive, witch would only be Jim, Lilly, Angus, Adam. And two other guys at this point, stopped panicking and watched what would happen.

Garth/Billy seemed to be dying at first, but than started laughing.

"Must you forget... I am possessing this figure, and as long as his body remains MY puppet, WE CAN'T DIEEE!" Garth/Billy cried evilly, and then he took the knife out of his own gut and stabbed it into Adam's instead.

"too bad, you can" he said into Adam's ear, before ripping the knife back out of him and pushed Adam's motionless body to the ground.**  
**

"Who's Next!" Garth/Billy cried with a evil grin.

everyone started running again.

One guy had Garth/Billy throw the bread knife into the back of his head.

Anouther guy had Garth/Billy leap onto him, and break his neck as easily as snapping a trig.

* * *

At this point the only ones left alive were Jim, Lilly and Angus.

"Okay, so he's immortal, WE REALLY ARE SCREWED!" Angus cried frightenedly.

"Don't worry we're get out this... Somehow" Jim insisted.

"And how the fuck are we to do that!" Angus cried.

"I don't know, but for now, we just need to keep moving" Jim responded.

* * *

**I guess I'll end the chapter here, please leave reviews...**

**PS: for those who are asking... Dose bodies under 'demonic possessions' ACTUALLY become immortal, like Billy said he was... That I am completely unsure of. I recently found out 'demonic possessions' really DO happen, thoughout history, and some report it happens currently, so, "Satin is real, OH GOD!" But that's all I know about it... :(**


	11. Violant Beatings

Lilly, Jim and Angus approached a large dark forest area.

Garth/Billy was still chasing after them.

* * *

"SHIT! ANOUTHER DEAD END!" Lilly cried frightenedly.

"Nobody painic... I'll look if there's a way around it" Angus said.

And started running off to do just that.

"We can't risk it, we're just have to keep going though the rest of the forest" Jim responded.

The other two nodded, to show they understood.

And they containued running.

* * *

AFTER AN HOUR OR SO!

* * *

The bunch of them containued running.

Jim was already far ahead of Angus and Lilly.

And Angus was getting further away form Lilly as well, because the poor little thing, was never very fast of a runner.

But she was still fast ENOUGH, to be getting away from Garth/Billy who was slowly catching up to everyone.

Lilly looked back to see how close he was. But unfortantly for her, this caused her to trip on a large root, injuring her ankle in the progress, but of corse, that was the least of her worries at the moment, and she knew it.

But still she quietly groaned, "ouch", and rubbed her sour ankle a bit.

"Lilly!" Angus cried from up ahead, and ran back as fast as he could.

"I got you know!" Garth/Billy said evilly to Lilly, as she could only wait for the pain of his blood covered knife to go into her body.

But suddenly Angus came and pushed Garth/Billy out of the way, and Garth/Billy fell onto the ground.

"Lilly, get up damn it!" Angus cried, trying to despiritlty help her up.

Knowing she will obviously have to ignore all her ankle pain, she got up as quickly as she still could.

Garth/Billy got back up acting like a spooky figure standing behind a unaware Angus.

Then suddenly the front end of Garth/Billy's knife was shown sticking though Angus's chest, as it was stabbed into his spine area, and ripped though it sticking out of his chest area.

Lilly's natural reaction carzed her to scream at the sight of it.

'Oh God! Not him too!' Lilly thought, clearly saddened that Angus is dead like all the others.

Garth/Billy threw away Angus's body, even choosing to leave the knife in Angus's corps, in order to do the rest of his killing by hand, or whatever he chooses to use, having no particaler "weapon of choice".

Lilly choose this time to start sprinting as fast she possibly could.

Eventually, however Garth/Billy cart up toher, grabbing her, as if using a bear hug hold.

Lilly managed to head butt Garth/Billly, making him release her without tending too.

Feeling enough strength she managed to punch Garth/Billy square in the face. "Hahaha, wow, I didn't think you had it in you darling" Garth/Billy said, in somewhat impressed manner.

"Well, I do!" Lilly replied, and tried punching him, again. But Garth/Billy dodged it this time, saying with a evil smile "Your have to try harder then that"

Lilly tried punching Garth/Billy several times, but he dodged each tempt.

"My turn" Garth/Billy said, still having a evil grin on his face.

And kicked poor Lilly high into the air.

Lilly went flying off a small cliff they were ontop of, landing painfully on her back, knocking her wind out, when it finally returned, she saw Garth/Billy standing over her, holding her down with his foot.

"It didn't have to be this way Lilly" Garth/Billy said, abit calmer then his regular tone.

"I'm sorry" Lilly said despiritlty, starting to cry from the amount of fear.

Garth/Billy got angry at this, and kicked her in the stamach, crazing her much pain. "ENOUGH! OF THE WORTHLESS TEARS!" He cried angrily.

Lilly rolled over holding her stomach in pain. And for a moment or two, felt like she was hit in a spot that might make her vomit, bur the feeling passed, even though the pain didn't.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lilly, AM I HURTING YOU!... Well to bad bitch! Look at what you all did to me!" Garth/Billy said, pointing at his frightening looking face.

Lilly made no tempt to do so, witch angered Garth/Billy into kicking her again.

"I SAID, LOOK AT ME!" Garth/Billy screamed in violant anger.

Forcing Lilly to look up at his frightening, demon of a face. Witch would be enough to give even the bravest person ever, nightmears for weeks. **(again, it's similar to thr one, on the cover of this story).**

"Please... I'm sorry, please, God, don't kill me" Lilly bagged despiritlty, trying not to fall in tears again.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Garth/Billy screamed violantly, kicking her in the stomach like before.

Lilly screamed in pain.. Rather loudly this time.

"HELP!" She screamed.

Garth/Billy laughed evilly.

"Don't waste your breath.. Nobody can hear you!" Garth/Billy cried.

"Enough chit chat, let's get this over with" He added.

And kicked her straight in the face.

And after briefly staring at her, he continued to started to repeatedly kick her, without any tempts of stopping.

Lilly's vision started getting more and more blurry from all the kicks against her.

Garth/Billy containued beating her for almost three minutes.

"HEY! STOP THAT! NOW!" Cried a angry voice, from off view.** (as quoted from, Red Dead Redemtion: Undead Nightmear).**

Garth/Billy turned to see who it was.

"Well, well... Nice of you to turn up, Jim"

"How dare you do that to Lilly!" Jim cried angrily.

"Ohh, did I hurt your wittle ladyfriend" Garth/Billy said, mockingly.

"I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKIN HEAD OFF! WAIT HERE AND NOW!" Jim screamed in violant anger.

"Well, well, We're just see about that" Garth/Billy said with a evil grin.

* * *

**Well, it'll probably disappoint a lot of you, but I'll end the chapter..**

**Keep you guys more anxious, for what will happen between Jim and Billy.**

**Also, give me time to think of how I should end it...**

**Till then, please leave reviews :)**


	12. It's over!

**Here it is, the final chapter...**

**I'll try giving a more touching of a ending.. The type of idea, has probably been used thousands before.. But, it's the best I can come up with. I didn't want to be one of those guys, giving evil endings, it's not my thing..**

* * *

Jim, still filled with rage, charged at Garth/Billy like some kind of wild bull.

Garth/Billy was quick to move out of the way. He also lifted up one of legs, carzing Jim to trip over it.

Jim fell hard onto the ground, as Garth/Billy was heard laughing at him, as if it made his whole week.

Jim, while on the ground, saw a glimps of poor Lilly, still laying down. Rather she was still conscious or not, he wasn't sure of. Either way it made him get angry again.

While still laying down kicked Garth/Billy wait in the gut.

Crazing Garth/Billy the bend over from the hit. Jim took the advantage to get back up, and he gave Garth/Billy a upprecut punch across the face, witch carzed Garth/Billy to fall down onto the ground.

Jim used that as a change to begin kicking hard at Garth/Billy from the ground, porposely using the same idea he saw happening to Lilly. "THIS IS FOR EVERYONE ELSE AS WELL" Jim cried angrily, before kicking Garth/Billy intensely against the face, seemingly, breaking his nose.

Garth/Billy managed to trip Jim onto the ground, with on of his knees, Jim hit his head a bit when he landed.

* * *

Lilly, who most likely just came back to being conscious, at the very moment, noticed the big battle between Jim and Garth/Billy, from about a few feet from her.

* * *

Jim and Garth/Billy both got up at the same.

"Well, well, she's wake" Garth/Billy said, when he noticed Lilly looking at them.

"What" Jim said, looking over as well.

"Time for your little girlfriend to get her painful death" Garth/Billy said grinning.

"Look, she's not my girlfriend" Jim said.

"Save the little details, for someone who cares... Its obvious how much you care about her, either way... And now that you pissed me off so much.. Your going to WATCH, as I sqeeze my hands against her, small little throat?" Garth/Billy said, still grinning evilly.

And so Garth/Billy started approching poor, frightened, Lilly.

"NOOOO!" Jim screamed angrily.

And grabbed Garth/Billy in a hold, allowing to throw many punches against his Garth/Billy's gut, very enrarged while doing so.

But, Garth/Billy eventually broke out of the hold and smashed Jim face against a nearby tree blinding his vision, and then smashing a farelly large stone against the top of Jim's head, carzing Jim to lay on the ground, seemingly killed.

"FUCKIN PEACE OF SHIT!" Garth/Billy angrily screamed at Jim's body.

"Alright Lilly, your turn" Garth/Billy said, as he approached the frightened young woman.

"Please don't hurt me" Lilly couldn't help but bag out, tearfully.

"Of corse I won't hurt you sweety"

"R Really?"

"No, I won't hurt you... I'll just RIP YOUR FUCKIN HEAD OFF!" Garth/Billy said, laughing at his twisted joke.

"Garth! Please fight this!" Lilly said despiretly.

Garth/Billy got angry at this and kicked her against the face, "SHUT UP BITCH!"

Lilly, had to ignore him.

"Garth... Please.. I love you"

"SHUT UP!" Billy angrily screamed again.

He grabbed Lilly by the throat with both hands, lifting her high above the ground.

"Dieee, nowww!" Billy said, starting to chock her. Lilly felt herself getting more and more close to dying.

She saw much of her life already, but then suddenly was released.

"What the hell is happening!" Billy cried, in seemingly pain.

The gas stuff from the begining started coming out of him again.

"NO! NOOO!" Billy kept crying out repeatedly.

Eventually the gas stuff covered all over him, "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed out dramatically.

shortly that it all the gas stuff went away.

Garth no longer had those evil eyes. It didn't take long for Lilly to releaze what happened.. It's finally happened.

"Lilly, (groans in pain), What the fuck happened?" Garth said in his normal voice.

"Long story" Lilly said giggling, as she slowly picked herself up.

"Okay.. But tell me later... I need to get home and lay down" Garth said, walking off.

Lilly was about to go as well, but heard anouther groan, looked over, and saw that Jim.. He servived.

"JIM!" Lilly cried barely able to control her joy.

She quickly neeled down to him, even letting herself kiss both his cheeks before hugging him tightly, "Thank god your okay" she said joyfully.

"Ya, I'll live" Jim said, with a grin, and hugging her soft fur as best he could.

"Garth was right, all times he said, how comfortable it is, when your hugging him.. It's.. Nice, very nice" Jim admitted.

Lilly giggled.

"Speaking of Garth... He's back.. He's not Billy no more" Lilly said happily.

"You mean... Its finally over?" Jim asked, excitedly.

Lilly nodded, happily.

* * *

LATER, THAT DAY!

* * *

At one point Lilly ran into Connor again.

And she happily told about how the situration is over.

"Well. I'm very happy, you must be very releaved" Connor said.

"You have no idea... What your problem.. Is your friend better?" Lilly asked.

"Girlfriend... Mandy's my girlfriend.. But yes, she's getting better" Connor replied.

"Oh here she comes now" Connor said, seeing her come over.

"There you are Connor, I was looking everywhere and... (sees Lilly), oh hello there.. Lilly right" Mandy said.

Lilly nodded, grinning.

"We've been helping each other with 'issues" Connor said.

"Well, what ever fills your appletree" Mandy said.

"Haha, where did you hear that silly expresson" Connor said laughing.

"From you... Same as everybody, it's your thing, is not?" Mandy asked.

"Hell ya, it's part of my 'role" Connor said.

"Right... Well I better be heading back now" Mandy said, and with that started going.

"By the way, you should take your necklase back.. I know you gave for me to keep, but Garth is a Atheist, so it won't be appropiate to, you know" Lilly said, handing Connor the small gold necklase.

"Alright, Mandy or Kate, would want it anyway" Connor said taking it back.

He then waved by to Lilly and started leaving.

* * *

**Well, that ends the story.. **

**Please leave reviews..**

**But before you two. Here's two eminem songs, I feel would actually be the prefect song for theme songs to this story, and sets it's themes.l**

* * *

**SONG ONE: Demon**

* * *

**_Yo, alright yo._**

**_I'm possessed by evil demons That torture me while I'm sleeping, I keep dreaming of death and I hear people screaming the devils spirit trapped inside of me I want it out I'm on a coach bleeding to death in a haunted house with both of my wrists slight, I'm up in the air, and suspended in animation, like somebodies "holding me there", I feel someone's cold hand wrap around my neck, While I chock on my own blood and drown to death, but I found a breath and somehow managed to slip clutches, Nearly blacking out from dizziness and head rushes, Tripped over OD's body of head luches, Blood stains paint the plush carpet like "red blushes", Doors open and close by themselves, books fly off the shelves, curtains catch fire, the house fire, the house melts, my skin sticks together like "twin sisters", the wind blows and shatters windows like "ten twisters", caught a piece of shrapnel in the Adams apple, twos cups of holly water and I'm looking at them half full, but as soon as I go to touch them they turn to "red rum", It got silent then these voices said._**

**_(spooky voice)_**

**_ "Come follow me to the pits of hell"_**

**_"Welcome to Norman Bates motal"_**

**_ I rang the bell for service and was greeted by his mother, covered in dry blood, head still bent from the shelve, said I need a room so I can try to get some rest, she gave the keys to the best suite and a bag of cess, and told me that's "just for starters", Saten will be in later, see if I'm interested in "being partner"._**

* * *

**SONG TWO: Kim**

* * *

_**Aww look at daddy's baby girl That's daddy baby Little sleepy head Yesterday I changed your diaper Wiped you and powdered you. How did you get so big? Can't believe it now your two Baby you're so precious Daddy's so proud of you...**_

_**SIT DOWN BITCH, YOU MOVE AGAIN, I'LL BEAT SHIT OUT OF YOU!**_

_**(Eminem as kim)**_

_**(okay)**_

_**Don't make me wake this baby, She don't need to see what I'm about to do.**_

_**Quite crying bitch, Why do you always make me shout at you?**_

_**How could you?**_

_**Just leave me, and love him out the blue?**_

_**Oh, what's the matter Kim?**_

_**AM I TO LOUD FOR YOU!**_

_**Too bad bitch, your going to finally hear me out this time.**_

_**At first, I was like, alright, you want to throw me out, that's fine.**_

_**But not for him to take my place!**_

_**ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!**_

_**This couch, this tv, this whole house is mine!**_

_**How could you let him sleep in our bed?**_

_**Look him Kim! Look at your husband now!**_

_**(no!)**_

_**I SAID LOOK AT HIM!**_

_**He ain't so hot now is he! Little punk!**_

_**(why are you doing this?)**_

_**SHUT THE FUCK UP!**_

_**(Your drunk! Your never going to get away with this!)**_

_**YOU THINK I GIVE A FUCK!**_

_**Come on, where going for a ride.**_

_**(No!)**_

_**Sit up front!**_

_**(Well, I can't just leave Hailey here!)**_

_**We're be wait back.**_

_**Well, I will.**_

_**Your be in the trunk!**_

_**So long, bitch you did me so wrong, I can not go on, living in this world, without you!**_

_**So long, bitch you did me so wrong, I can not go on, living in this world, without you!**_

_**You really fucked me Kim!**_

_**You really did a number on me!**_

_**Never knew cheating on you would come back to haunt me.**_

_**But we where kids, I was only 18!**_

_**That was years ago! I thought we wiped the slate clean.**_

_**THAT'S FUCKED UP!**_

_**(I love you!)**_

_**Oh God! My brain is racing!**_

_**(I love you)**_

_**What are you doing! Change the station! I hate this song!**_

_**Dose this look like a big joke?**_

_**There's a four year boy, laying home, with a slide throat!**_

_**In your living room, HAHA!**_

_**What you think I'm kiddin ya?**_

_**You loved him didn't you?**_

_**(No!)**_

_**Bullshit, you bitch, don't fuckin lie to me!**_

_**(sound of truck going bye, honking horn)**_

_**Hey what's this guys problem!**_

_**In front of me!**_

_**Fuck you asshole!**_

_**Yeah, bite me!**_

_**Kim.**_

_**KIIIM!**_

_**Why don't you like me?**_

_**Do you think I'm ugly!**_

_**(It's not that!)**_

_**You think I'm ugly!**_

_**(baby)**_

_**Get the fuck away from me! Don't touch me!**_

_**I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!**_

_**I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE YOU!**_

_**OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU!**_

_**How the fuck could you do this to me?**_

_**(sorry!)**_

_**HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO MEEE!**_

_**So long, bitch you did me so wrong, I cannot go on, living in this world, without you!**_

_**So long, bitch you did me so wrong, I cannot go on, living in this world, without you!**_

_**Come on, get out.**_

_**(I can't, I'm scared!)**_

_**I SAID, GET OUT BITCH!**_

_**(let go of my hair! Please baby, don't do this!)**_

_**(Please, I love you! We can both, just take Hailey and leave)**_

_**FUCK YOU!**_

_**You did this to me! You did it! it's your fault!**_

_**Oh my god! I'm cracking up.**_

_**Get a grip Marshall!**_

_**Hey, remember the time went to Brain's party.**_

_**And you were so sick, you threw up, all over Archie.**_

_**That was funny wasn't it?**_

_**(Yes!)**_

_**THAT WAS FUNNY WASN'T IT!**_

_**(YES!)**_

_**See! It all makes since now! Dosen't it!**_

_**You and your husband have a fight.**_

_**One one of yoy tries to grab a knife.**_

_**And joining the struggle, he accidentally gets his adam's apple sliced!**_

_**(No!)**_

_**And while this is going on.**_

_**His son just woke up, and walks in.**_

_**She panics and he gets his throat cut!**_

_**(Oh my god!)**_

_**Now there both dead, and you slice your own throat!**_

_**Now it's double homicide, and suicide with no note!**_

_**I've should of known better when you started acting weird.**_

_**We could of...**_

_**(Kim runs)**_

_**HEY!**_

_**You can't run from me Kim.**_

_**There's nobody else here!**_

_**HAHA, GOTCHA!**_

_**(Kim screams)**_

_**Haha, go ahead scream.**_

_**I'll scream with you.**_

_**AAAHHH! SOMEBODY HELP!**_

_**Don't you get it bitch! There's nobody else here!**_

_**Now shut the fuck up, and get what's coming!**_

_**You where suppose to love me!**_

_**(Kim gets her neck sliced)**_

_**NOW BLEED, BITCH BLEED! BLEED! BITCH BLEED! BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!**_

_**So long, bitch you did me so wrong, I cannot go on, living in this world without you!**_

_**So long, bitch you did so wrong, I don't want to go on, living in this world, without you!**_

_**(Violin verses)**_

_**(sound of body being dragged)**_


End file.
